


Me? He wants me?

by LissyRayLee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyRayLee/pseuds/LissyRayLee
Summary: This takes place when Jason Todd has his cameo in Young Justice: Outsiders.  You the reader help heal Jason Todd's mind after he takes a liking to you.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Me? He wants me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just got this idea last night. So basically this takes place as soon as everyone comes face to face with the Al Ghul's. I did change things around a little though. This is also going to be a three-partish one shot. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thnx,
> 
> Lissy Ray Lee

* * *

Your POV

I'm are standing beside Nightwing, facing off with Ra's Al Ghul. "Wrath isn't that what they call you?" He asks you. I stay silent as I do not wish to interact with anyone. I didn't even want to be here in the first place, but Nightwing asked me back for one more mission and I had 'yes' for old times sake. "No answer? Shame. I thought you were more talkative...years change people I guess. Then again so does death." A ping in my heart erupted at that. He's mocking me, knowing I stopped being 'Rath' when my teammate was taken away from me. Jason Todd...he was fun and nice. I broke when the news hit that he was dead. Nightwing sees my reaction and snarls at Ra's. 

"Tell us what we want to know. NOW!" Superboy screamed. 

"Just take the children and go," Ra says still never leaving your eyes. "And no, there are no Shadows here. I am no longer their leader." 

"Then who is?" Artemis asks. I chuckle, humorlessly.

"He won't tell you. It won't benefit him." I say, everyone else turning to me. Ra's smiles.

"You are correct child. Your words are still as piercing as ever I see." He laughs. We both were so invested in trying to intimidate each other that I had not noticed the red hooded ninja slowly trying to get closer to me. Megan notices, however. 

"Stay away from her!" She growls getting ready to use her power. I turn to face her holding a hand up as if to say it's ok. The red ninja steps closer as if to test the waters. I look at him, unsure of what to do while he continues to cautiously move closer. Tensions were clearly high, Superboy had also slowly made his way over to where I was, I figured for protection. "Leave now and take the children." Ra's says now focused on the red ninja. I look at Ra's and nod. 

"Very well," I say turning to Nightwing still aware that Superboy was getting closer to me. "let's leave then, yes?" Clearly the red ninja did not want me to leave and reaches out to take my arm. I was stunned, not expecting him to do so. Upon seeing this, Superboy grabs my other arm and pulls me backward. In a fit of anger, he did not take into account his strength and sent me soaring into a tree. Pain shot through the back of my head. The last thing I see is the red ninja standing over me, then nothing. 

Third POV

Superboy stands there in shock, what has he done? Nightwing races towards you but was beaten by the red ninja. Stunned Nightwing stops, and turns to Ra's. 

"Interesting." He says smiling. "My follower seems to have taken a liking to Y/N." The red ninja carefully examines Y/N head making sure no bleeding or wounds were present. He then moves her head carefully towards him, brushing the hair away from her face as if he's admiring her. 

"Don't touch her!" Superboy screams running towards Y/N finally getting over the shock of what he's done. The red ninja, still on the ground now shielding you, points his sword in Superboy's direction. He still is not taking his eyes off you, it’s as if he’s saying stay back or this will not end well. Superboy continues to advance until Ra's speaks up. 

"I'll make you a deal." He booms making Superboy stop. "I will tell you who is running the Shadows and where the Shadows are." Ra's pauses. 

"What do you want in return?" Nightwing asks still keeping his eyes on the red ninja seemingly protecting and comforting Y/N in her unconscious state.

"I think it is quite obvious what we want." Ra's says.

"No," Nightwing answers quickly. "You are not taking her." He starts to panic, you are in this state because he asked you to come along with him for one last mission. No. He will not leave you behind. 

"Wait, Nightwing," Artemis speaks up "maybe...maybe we should take the deal. We need that information." She looks at the rest of the team as they all nod in agreement. Superboy and Megan shook their heads. 

"NO! We do not leave without Wrath." Nightwing yells making his way over to Y/N passing Superboy. Again the red ninja covers her with his body as if he thought she was in danger. "Getaway." Nightwing growls. 

"If we promise she'll be well taken care of and will never be harmed, can we have her?" Everyone turned to face Talia, the daughter of Ra's holding a baby. "She will not be harmed in any way, to promise that we will give you access to our hideaway so you may visit her plus you can always communicate with her." Talia finishes, holding a communication device to Nightwing. "This has all of the information you need to come to see her and stay in touch with her. Leave her with us. You clearly cannot protect her, as he can."She says pointing to the red ninja. Guilt slowly starts to seep into Nightwing, _she's like this because of you._ Nightwing took a deep breath and took the device. 

"She's never going to forgive me for this." He mumbles, taking one final look at Y/N again seeing the red ninja stroking her face as if to say 'it's alright'. Nightwing knows he will be back to retrieve her after he is done taking down the League of Shadows but until then, he only has the promise and technology of the Al Ghuls to go on. 

"Nightwing-" Megan starts only to be shut down by a swift glare from Nightwing. Superboy takes her hand as tears run down her face...she's losing Y/N all over again. 

"Very good. I will walk you to your ship and give you the information you need." Ra's gestures to the rest of the team to follow him, they all say a silent 'good-bye' to Y/N. Knowing she may never forgive them. Once Ra's came back, the red ninja looks up at the ship leaving.

"Gray...son." He mumbles then looks down at Y/N, "Y/N...Y/N..." he repeated lovingly petting her face. 

"So the girl is helping your memory return...perhaps she can be very useful to us. Now let's move, before they figure out where we are actually going." Ra's says going to Y/N, about to pick her up when the red ninja holds up his sword yet again. Clearly not caring whom he was threatening. 

"Father, do not approach her, he thinks everyone is going to hurt her. Clearly her teammate throwing her against a tree had an affect on him. Let him carry the girl," Talia says clutching her baby. Ra's nods and backs off. Once feeling safe, the red ninja carefully scoops Y/N up as if she's made of glass, places her head on his chest, and starts to follow the group back to Ra's castle in Berlin. Completely opposite to the place Ra's gave the team. He gave them the correct information about the Shadows alright, but only so he could take it back after the team finished destroying it. They all pilled in the helicopter, the red ninja still holding Y/N close to his body, protecting her from anything that came to close for his liking.

"So, now that we have her, what will you do now Talia?" Asks Ra's.

"Don't you see father? She is going to help us heal him. Isn't that right, Jason?"

  
  



End file.
